


Love, Life and Lessons

by supernaturalismalifetumblr



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalismalifetumblr/pseuds/supernaturalismalifetumblr





	Love, Life and Lessons

“I think it would be a great run in the right direction for her, but of course you know I have to run things by her first. Yeah, of course one of us will call her.” You look up from your laptop from what you were doing. It was the time of day, that you were doing your daily social media perusing, scaring fans with your responses. You wait for your manager to stop what she was doing to tell you what was going on.

“I don’t think she’d mind working with her brother–in –law, or her husband. No. I don’t think so.” You hated filling in her conversations. Usually she would put her phone on speaker when it was regarding your job, but today she had forgotten. “Yes, I’ll have her make a decision and we’ll call by tonight, tomorrow at nine, the latest? Good, talk to you later Jeremy.”

“What was that?” you asked, finally looking back to your Facebook page. Like you had predicted, a fan had freaked out when you had “followed” her. She had just replied with a long “thank you.”

“Jeremy Carver. He’s still curious to see if you’re open to taking that part. You’d become a regular. I know you’re still browsing, but.”

“I’ve been wanting to.”

“Stick close to Jensen?” You nod, knowing fully that was what she’d say.

“Yeah. This distance with him in Vancouver and me in LA, it’s starting to get harder. A lot harder. Especially since it’s just new in this marriage.”

“Well, maybe this’ll be an easier decision than we thought?”

“Yeah. I’ll go give Jeremy a call. Let’s get me to Vancouver as soon as possible. I want to go. ASAP.”

“Okay,” Jessie replies quickly. “And then you need to start getting ready for the awards show tonight. You promised you’d make the appearance for the show.”

You let out a sigh and nod, remembering you would help your costar Dwayne Johnson present the first look at your movie together. This movie was a big deal for you, and any good publicity, was well. Good publicity.

You had decided to surprise Jensen, he knew you would probably take the part – you talked about everything together, and he was a deciding factor.

You only wanted to do it, if he was comfortable too. When he didn’t object to the possibility of you working closer to him, your decision was final. If you ever got a job on Supernatural, you’d do it, because being in Vancouver meant being with him.

And that’s what you needed in the beginning of your marriage.

 

 

You arrived in Vancouver Sunday morning. The flight was rather quiet, until Ginnifer Goodwin and Josh Dallas joined you in first class for the remainder of your flight. By the time you would get in, Jensen and Jared would be at their panel for VanCon, so you thought you’d either crash or just listen in.

Jensen and Jared were their usual selves, goofing off, making fun of each other.

“Yes, you.” Jensen looked towards one side of the stage. He waves goofily with Jared and waits for her. “Hello.”

“Hello.” She giggles nervously. “Oh man, I’m so nervous.”

“Don’t be. Jared does this to all the ladies.” You scoff and shake your head, and even give an eye roll. If the crowd could see you, they would laugh at you.

The fan laughs at them, and continues. “My question is actually for Jensen.”

Jensen gives Jared a smug look of satisfaction and then looks back to the fan. “Continue my lady.”

“My question is, in having a spouse in the business as well, is it harder to work in separate states, or shows, or is it easier to do it together? Especially so soon in the marriage?”

“Well.” Jensen replies, laughing with Jared. “We were just talking about that. It’s hard to be apart. That’s for sure. I was just telling Jared how much I missed her, and having her with me. Vancouver to LA is such a long distance.”

“It’s good and it’s bad. We love her movies, I was a big fan of her before I met Gen, and she loves doing what she does, but we like having her close.” Jared points out. “We love having family close.”

“So she’s either too far away in LA, or too far a way in Austin.” Jensen laughs. “Which sucks.”

“You should get Gen to come here!” the fan responds, and with that the group agrees.

“We should. Hey. Thanks! Good idea.” Jensen waves to the fan and they turn to the other side.

“Um, my question is for the both of you. What do you think of this new Resident Evil movie coming out? I mean Dwayne Johnson is in it!”

Jared laughs and nods his head. “I’ve heard he’s pretty cool.”

“Eh.” Jensen shrugs his shoulders. “I like the (Y/H/C) that is going to be in it better. I mean I’m pretty star struck.”

“Dude, you’ve got it bad Jensen.” The fan chides him, and they all laugh with the group.

“Oh come on. It’s (Y/N) friggin’ Cortesi. How would you feel?” Jensen asks looking to the fan. In the dark, they can see the fan shrug her shoulders, then nod in agreement. “See. I told you.”

“I like her too.” The fan replies.

“Well, my smart little sister in law liked it, so she put a ring on it.” They laugh as Jensen waves his hand and makes a face.

That was your cue to go out and crash their panel. You sneak out behind them, motioning to the fans who saw you to be quiet.

“I have to like her, she’s my sister in law.”

“That is a very good answer Padalecki.” You answer, walking out. They start to cheer as you lean against Jensen and immediately he takes your hand over his shoulder.

“Hey, it’s like she knows we’re talking about her.” Jensen replies, kissing your hand.

“All women are like that. They have like a sixth sense.” Jared giggles. “Especially my sister in law, even more so when she’s around Gen.”

You give him a look, but then nod in agreement. “We are really bad together.” You look around to the group. “So, are y’all gonna come see the next Resident Evil movie?”

Jensen laughs and shakes his head. “What? Shameless plugging. I mean who wants to see me kick some Dwayne Johnson ass. Butt. Assbutt?”

Both of them slowly raise their hands, and the crowd joins in on the question. “See, shameless plugging.”

“Do you want to stay around and shamelessly plug some more?” Jared asks.

“Nah.” You smile. “They paid to come see your handsome faces. I just wanted to crash your panel, say hello, say go watch Resident Evil: Humanity’s Last Stand, guard your carnal treasures, and of course as always. Watch Supernatural.”

 

 

There was nothing better to do, so you waited around with all your friends. Once their panel was done, you had to wait for their autograph signings and photo ops to be finished. Even though it was almost seven before dinner was over and you were home, you were done for the day.

 

“Mmm. Number 47.” You smile, seeing the familiar black numbers over your shared apartment door.

“Welcome home. I’m glad I’ll be sharing a bed this time.” He smiles wickedly at you, and through your exhaustion you think you either scoff or roll your eyes.

“I’m too tired to react Jensen. Put me to bed?” you ask, almost whining like a small, needy child.

“Anything for my beautiful girl. Glad you’re with me.”

You let the door close behind you and wrap your arms around Jensen, letting him pull you tight to his body.

“I’m glad you are with me too. Even happier that your first day of work is tomorrow. With me.”

“Me too.” You elongate your words, yawning a little. He supports your bodyweight as you slowly walk to your master bedroom. You quickly strip of your clothes and you’re the first to make it to your bed. “Remember when we met?”

“God, don’t I ever? You were the prettiest lady there, and you were at a wedding.”

“Glad you didn’t tell my sister that. Cuz she would’ve been mad.” You yawned. The bed dips under Jensen’s weight and he quickly joins you, clad only in black boxer briefs.

He laughs and kisses your forehead. “Glad I didn’t. I’m also so glad that they decided to introduce us.”

“Me to green eyes. Me too.” You put your head on his chest and quickly drift to a happy, peaceful sleep.

 

 

“I can’t believe it. Today’s the day Gen! You’re getting married!” you squeal happily. It was a bit of a whirlwind adventure, but your big sister (by less than a year) was getting married.

And you happened to actually like your future brother in law.

“I can’t either. Thanks for taking time out of your schedule.”

You give her a look. “Of course Gen. I wouldn’t miss it for the world. Even if it were Oscar weekend. This is your big day, and I want to be by your side.”

She gives you the smile you always loved. She was your best friend, and being so close together, you followed in your big sister’s footsteps. When she started to act, you did too. When she moved somewhere, you did as well.

You both found your successes and failures. Some movies or TV shows were hit and miss for you, while her first and major success was finding Supernatural, and then finding Jared.

 

“Well, guess what? You’re going to meet Jared’s coworker. Jensen Ackles. He’s of course in the party.”

“You, setting me up again Genevieve?” you ask furrowing your brow. She zips up your dress and you look to her. “Come on Gen. When it happens, it happens.”

“Just meet him. It’s my wedding day. Do what I say.” She laughs, point to her. You nod in agreement, but it doesn’t help much. Her mind was set.

 

Now that you had gotten ready, all that needed to happen, was to get down the aisle. Of course your older sister Sarah would be the maid of honor, and you were next.

“So, is this the little sister in law to be, that Jared is trying to set me up with?” a guy asks. You look up to see a pair of beautiful, green eyes staring at you. Everyone was lining up to walk down the aisle.

“Maybe, and who might you be, green eyes?” You fold your arms and give him a smirk. You knew who he was, and you were sure what his intentions would be.

“I’m Jared’s costar. Jensen.”

You let out an “ah” but have to stop. “Well, after this is all said and done, tell me some embarrassing stories I can have for ammo against my brother in law to be?”

He laughs, and soon you feel yourself going weak at the knees.

A few hours later and a ‘we give you both our blessing,’ you and Jensen had found a quick exit after the bouquet had been thrown.

 

“I still can’t believe you said yes to me.” Jensen’s voice still does the same things to you, and every time hear it, you still went weak at the knees.

“Best yes I have ever given.” You answer. You were getting ready for the wrap party, which coincidentally happened to be the airing of your first episode. You look to him, and he gave you a weak, yet brave smile. He was probably having a moment of insecurity, like you had many times. “And I’d say yes. Over and over and over again.”

“Some days, I just, I don’t understand why you picked me.”

“Because you are my person. You get me 100%. You love me for me, 100%. You support me 100%. I don’t know what I’d do without that. You are my person. Forever. K?”

“I. I just.”

“Can it green eyes. You are my person, end of story. You aren’t getting rid of me, and I’m not getting rid of you. For a long time. Okay?


End file.
